BLISSFUL DAYS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: An excerp from my School Days and Kamen Rider crossover story, told in 1st person POV by Ryuji. He is thinking about his life and purpose in this world, past, present and future.


**BLISSFUL DAYS**

As I stared at my hands I try not to picture the claws they hid. It was a really cold night. Christmas was near and it was snowing. I was with Koto-chan, walking in the shopping district with her. She had her arms around one of mine and leaning against me. I can't understand how she could ignore the cold, even more so that she was walking so close to me.

I was a cold person, both literally and emotionally. I wasn't used to showing any sort of warm emotion. Happiness was unfamiliar to me and so was love. Sure, I've seen it through Ryuki but I never really experienced it for myself. To be in love…was probably the happiest thing to ever happen to me. Oddly enough I never planned for it to happen. It just…happened.

This girl I was with was no stranger to pain or betrayal. She was a lonely person before I came along. The girls in her class disliked her and she was bullied for no rationale reason. What stupid people. They never bothered to try to get to know Koto-chan at all and made quick judgments before getting all the facts. That was human nature. They always made mistakes but rarely admitted to them.

That was how they saw me. One look at me and they immediately concluded I was no good. Stupid humans. I'm glad I'm not one of them.

I hated them all for hurting this beautiful girl. I hated them all for causing her pain. She didn't deserve it and yet she took it silently. No one could hear her pleas so she stopped. She just kept the pain inside.

I was different. I let my pain loose and lashed out. That was probably what got me locked up in the first place. My anger was something I had trouble controlling but I had something to focus on now. A purpose and it was all thanks to her.

She stopped in front of a store that specialized in wedding clothes and gazed at the dresses on display. I could see her eyes shining as she saw the white gown before her. Obviously she was imagining herself in it and standing at the altar with a special guy. I hoped that guy was me. I could actually picture her in a dress like that and holding a bouquet as we took our vows. I would slip on the ring, pull the veil up and kiss her.

I slipped my arm out of her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close. She sighed as she listened to the beating of my heart. Sometimes I wondered if I even had a heart and she would assure me that I did. She told me that I had a good heart deep down.

She obviously didn't know about the bad things I did in the past. I'm still trying to make up for them even now.

Koto-chan pointed to the large Christmas tree that was set up in the middle of the district to celebrate Christmas. It was beautiful but like all beauty it was temporary. The ornaments that shone now would be turned off and removed and the tree would be uprooted and kept someplace else for the next holiday season.

Superficial beauty was always temporary. So what if you tried to make yourself look younger through artificial means? Nobody could fight Father Time and we as mortals are his slaves.

God, when did I turn so philosophical?

Then we saw them, the two who'd betrayed her. I glared at them and they shivered under my gaze. I was about ready to turn my eyes gold just to scare them further but decided not to.

I would never, ever forgive them for what they'd done to her. She nearly died because of them. If only they knew then the guilt would be eating away at them like how a maggot ate through the trash. To me these two were lower than garbage. I could easily kill them.

Koto-chan looked away, focusing only on me. I let the couple past us but not without giving them a cold hard glare they would not forget.

She shivered and I knew it wasn't from the cold. Bad memories were catching up to her. I gently took her into my arms and hugged her and she returned the gesture too, eyes closed. She was comforted by my touch. How odd that my touch which was usually destructive could provide this girl so much comfort. She was fragile, like porcelain, and I could easily crush her.

I could, but chose not to.

I wasn't what someone would call romantic. Everything I did to her was just by some unknown instinct. Maybe I took after Ryuki more than I'd care to admit. Maybe his influence finally reached out to me. Was I changing and was it for the better?

The proof was in my arms and holding me. She was my reward and I would take good care of her.

She was my reason for coming back.

She was my reason for waking up every morning to go to school.

She was my reason for fighting.

She was my reason for defying my fate.

She was my reason to live.

I wondered what her perception of me was, though.

Was I just a replacement for the boy who betrayed her?

Was I just the rebound guy?

I asked her and she told me I wasn't any of those. She told me I was special. It was no lie and she didn't mean special because of what I was or what I could do. I was just special for being who I was.

I was her best friend, I was her shoulder to cry on, I was her partner…And I was her boyfriend now.

And she was my girlfriend. I can admit that to myself now. Our relationship was a special one and based on trust. No more lies or secrets. Sure, I still had secrets but I didn't keep them from her on purpose. I just didn't want her to hate me.

How could the opinion of one person suddenly mean so much to me? Because she wasn't just one person. She was my everything.

Sappy, I know, but that was how much she meant to me.

Was it fate that drew us together? Were we soul-mates? I considered such things BULLSHIT but she believed that we were both bound by a red string of fate that went across two different worlds.

I was lucky enough just to have her be with me even after she saw my true form. What I look like now in public with her was only a mask. It was an illusion so I could fit in and be normal. No one would bat an eye at seeing two teens together on a walk, but once they saw a monster with horns, claws and fangs they would immediately go running to the hills, screaming in terror.

She hadn't ran nor screamed.

She actually thought I looked cool when I took off my 'mask'.

Someone would ask her to get her head examined to thinking that but I'm glad she never saw me as a monster, even though I obviously am.

I sometimes don't believe I even deserved such a wonderful girl as my girlfriend.

We went to a coffee shop and picked up some hot drinks to keep ourselves warm. We both ordered the hot chocolate. I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't have the same condition as my siblings. That would've been embarrassing. If they had what I was having things would get pretty crazy.

How crazy? Imagine hyperactive 4-year olds armed with super-powers and on a sugar rush. Multiply that by 4. The destruction doesn't even come close to that and you may think I'm exaggerating but I'm not. I have evidence to prove it.

Well, enough about my brother and sisters. This is my story now.

As I watched her take sips while licking the excess off her lips, I couldn't help but want to kiss her. However, we were out in public and Koto-chan wasn't used to publicly displaying our affection to a bunch of strangers. I wasn't going to force myself on her unlike that bastard I beat up. I wonder if he ever got those bandages removed by now. Not like I cared. I think he's still too frightened to even look at Koto-chan since doing so would bring back unpleasant memories of my fist meeting his face several times over. I knew I could've killed him if it weren't for Koto-chan.

How odd that someone so powerless could stop someone who could punch a hole through a wall and still have enough strength to break cement blocks with ease.

After she took another sip of the warm beverage I quickly leaned in and pecked her lips just as she was about to lick her lips of the excess.

She stared at me and then finished her drink before tossing the cup into a nearby waste basket before grabbing my face and pulling me down to her lips to give me a deep kiss. I deepened the kiss with her and pulled away with red cheeks.

God, she was amazing. Innocent and yet so passionate. Guess it's always the quiet ones that surprise you, huh?

Yes, she was indeed a surprising one. She'd changed and I guess it was because of my influence. I don't want her picking fights but now she was more willing to stand up for herself and demand the respect she deserved in the first place. It was a bumpy road but she had help to gain a backbone. She was tired of being pushed around and getting taken advantage of.

She just got really hot whenever she was in 'take-charge' mode.

Most people would think I was into her simply because of her big breasts. Sure, she was physically attractive but I wasn't enticed by the size of her boobs. It was something more. Still, they felt soft in my hands whenever I touched them. She would only let me touch them. If any other man touched her like that I would break his hands and then rip them off before making the offender eat them raw.

Violent? I know. But what can I say? Old habits die hard.

But though I'm a violent person, I never attacked anyone who didn't deserve it. I would fight if I was attacked, but I never picked fights. I chose my fights wisely. But…well…I love to fight. Nothing beats the adrenaline high of a good brawl in my opinion.

I just want to point out that I'm a pretty good fighter. I'm not bragging. I am pretty good. Heck, I could probably take on 30 or 40 guys in under five minutes without breaking a sweat. I know it sounds like I'm bragging but well I have fought that many guys at the same time, in a training simulator. Sure they weren't real but hard-light holograms could still feel real. Really real.

Still, that was just training for me.

School on the other hand was boring. I hated sitting in class and listening to the teacher in front give a lecture. I never thought a person could die of boredom before but I have come pretty close. I wanted to fall asleep a couple f times too.

I didn't, because I didn't want to lose face in front of Koto-chan. Sides, if coming to school meant spending time with her then it was worth all the boring lectures and homework. I HATE HOMEWORK! Fortunately Koto-chan would help me with the workload.

I call her 'Ore no Tenshi/My Angel' sometimes and she would call me 'Watashi no Senshi/My Warrior' in response.

We walked around for a bit longer before it got late. I should be taking her home and so I did. We took the train back to where she lived.

She invited me in and I couldn't decline. Her little sister, Kokoro-chan, welcomed us home too. I didn't see their parents. They were both obviously busy with something.

She offered to fix some supper up for us and I volunteered to help her out a bit. I may be a guest but I wasn't going to let her do all the work, unlike a certain stupid 'onna' who would remain nameless.

I mean I took over as assistant class-rep for a reason. Koto-chan couldn't do all that work alone for the Student Council. She needed help. I may look like a thug, but I'm decent with computers and writing reports and stuff like that. I'm pretty good at the paperwork too. Another thing I picked up from Ryuki.

I don't see myself being a member of the Student Council on a full time or official basis, but I will help Koto-chan in anyway I can. I was even drawing up plans to create a new 'Student Security Squad'. I've seen the Disciplinarian Committee. I wasn't impressed. They were just…pathetic, really.

If this Student Security Squad thing became official, I would be required to attend Student Council meetings. It was mandatory. But, with Koto-chan there I could at least have some decent company.

The supper we had was something simple. Just some fried rice that was had amongst the three of us.

I knew it was getting late and someone at home would be getting worried, but Koto-chan told me she didn't want me to leave. Kokoro-chan also insisted I stay for the night. Now how could I refuse a request from such cute girls?

I decided to take a bath but after Koto-chan had hers. Then, I was given the guest room to spend the night in. As much as I wanted to share a bed with Koto-chan tonight, I'm afraid I may not be able to resist my urges. Having the girl I loved so close, her scent lingering in the air, and her warm body against my own would drive me insane with lust and passion.

God, am I a pervert for thinking such things?

As I closed my eyes, my ears took note of someone sneaking inside. It was Koto-chan. I knew her scent well. She silently tip-toed towards the bed before slipping in next to me. She lay beside me and whispered, "Aishiteru," before closing her eyes to fall asleep next to me. I smiled as I draped my arm over her and pulled her close.

* * *

**10 years later…**

I rode my bike into the parking lot of the apartment complex and removed my helmet. I had matured a lot in the past ten years. I cut my hair so it was now in a short ponytail. No longer did my hair reach my waist. It was one of the changes I had to make as I grew up. Of course I wasn't going to be giving up my bike anytime soon. The Machine Dyno-Breaker was precious to me.

I dismounted from my bike and went to the elevator and took it up to the 5th floor. Once I was out I walked along the corridors and stopped at a door. Apartment No.503. I unlocked the door and went inside, calling, "Tadaima." I slipped off my shoes and headed inside where I heard my wife replying, "Okaeri nasai, Ryuji-kun!"

She was in the kitchen preparing dinner for us. She was as beautiful as I remembered her since the day we met. She kept her hair long. Even after ten years she still looked sexy. I heard giggling and looked to a high chair that was near the dining table where our baby daughter, Kohana, sat. She was sucking on a bottle of milk. She gave me a wave and I smiled before walking over and picking her up. "Hello, Kohana-chan!" She gazed up at me with her bright blue eyes and giggled before putting the bottle back in her mouth.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Ryuji-kun," said Kotonoha.

"I can't wait," I said as I carried little Kohana to the couch and sat down with her in my arms.

10 years I stayed in this world and so much had happened, but that was a story for another day. I may not have thought of this sort of life for me early in my existence, but I would not be giving it up for anything.

My beloved wife, my precious daughter, and the family I built here.

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: What do you think? This is just a bit from my School Days/Kamen Rider crossover stories.


End file.
